¿Como se hace el Sexo?
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: ¿Que es el sexo? o mas bien… ¿Cómo se hace el sexo?


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y en este caso Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: ¿Como se hace el sexo?**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Clasificación: T**

**Genero: Humor.**

**AU Road to Ninja. Reeditado.**

* * *

**¿Como se hace el sexo?**

- Aun no me han dado una respuesta, quiero saber ¿Que es el sexo? - Sentimientos movieron a cada uno de los presentes, incomodidad por parte de la Haruno, Perversión por parte de la Hyuuga y burla por parte del menor de los Uchiha.

- Sexo, ¿Eh? - Habló llamando la atención de los presentes, de la manera mas sensual que podía se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol meditando las palabras con las que le hablaría al rubio. - ¿Minato-san y Kushina-san no te han hablado de ello? - El rubio negó haciendo que cierta parte de el tuviera pena de su amigo, solo una parte. - El sexo es lo que llaman hacer el amor, un hombre y una mujer se unen para realizar sus deseos mas sucios y pervertidos. - La cara del rubio no tenia precio, al parecer escuchar perversión unido con hombre y mujer le traían recuerdos de su antiguo maestro. No el no quería ser un pervertido.

- Idiota, eso se enseña con la practica ¿Que te parece si te enseño sobre el sexo? - El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par, pero no solo el rubio, también la pelirosa y el azabache.

- Oye no te aproveches de Naruto. - Intercedió la otra mujer del grupo, molesta ante tal comentario. - ¿Acaso no ves que le espantas? - Todos giraron hacia el rubio el cual viajaba en sus recuerdos... recuerdos donde veía como por eso llamado ''Sexo'' sus senseis eran unos viejos pervertidos.

- Sakura-san, ¿Acaso tu tampoco sabes sobre el sexo? yo también puedo ayudarte. - Una vena brotó en su frente, señal de la notable molestia.

- ¿Acaso me crees necesitada? - Acumuló chakra en el puño de su mano derecha con intenciones de acabar con el menor de los Uchiha, se lanzó sobre este - Te mataré. - Susurró confiada de sus propias palabras, palabras que el Uchiha creyó a ultimo momento al ver ese puño cargado de poderoso chakra dirigido a su cabeza.

En acto reflejo se agacho escuchando el fuerte estruendo de causo el daño de la Haruno a aquel árbol, todos espantados vieron con lo que antes era un gran roble de mas de 100 metros ahora media un metro y medio.

- Sa-Sakura-chan, ¿Que haces-ttebayo?

- Cállate. - Susurró mordaz, con su respiración agitada y su pecho en un movimiento un tanto brusco en sus variados intentos de estabilizar su respiración. - Hablo enserio Uchiha. - Ante la nueva amenaza sonrió, le gustaban las mujeres fuertes, las mujeres de carácter fuerte y sin duda esa era su mujer.

- ¡Oh Sakura!, que gran fuerza posees ¿Así te comportarás cuando te haga mía?, ¡De tan solo imaginarlo me excito! - Otro golpe fallido por parte de la Haruno, Maldición.

- ¿Excito? - De nuevo el rubio llamo la atención del grupo, ¡Se habían olvidado de aquel detalle! el rubio y su desentendimiento severo con la sexualidad.

- Pobre Naruto, seguro que aún crees que te trajo la cigüeña. - Se burló el azabache ganándose un golpe por parte de la Hyuuga.

- ¡No te burles de el Idiota! - Molesta ante las burlas del azabache con su rubio amado decidió intervenir, porque no era tan solo su amor si no que seria su futuro esposo de eso estaba segura.

- ¿Cigüeña?, ¿Me trajo una cigüeña? - Todos sintieron sus nucas húmedas ante las gotas húmedas de sudor.

- ¿Como crees que vienen los niños al mundo Naruto? - Intervino la pelirosa ya que aquella situación se tornaba molesta, incomoda y preocupante.

- ¿Que no vas y los reclamas en el hospital? - Carcajadas por parte del Uchiha, aun mas perversión por parte de la Hyuuga y resignación por parte de la Haruno - ¿Que?, Entonces... ¿Como nacen los bebes? - Otra pregunta para la lista de respuestas.

- Se tiene sexo, la mujer queda embarazada, luego de 9 meses aproximadamente nace él bebe. - Una rápida respuesta fue la explicación perfecta por parte del Uchiha.

- ¿E-Embarazada? - Sus respiraciones se acortaron ¿Acaso Naruto no podía ser un chico normal?

- Naruto, ¿Has visto mujeres con grandes barrigas? - Intervino la Hyuuga ya no pudiendo soportar mas aquella situación.

- S-Si. - Tan solo la imponente voz de la Hyuuga le hacia sentir nervioso, ¿Así debía sentir Hinata cuando estaba con las demás personas?

- Esas mujeres están embarazadas. - El rubio se silencio pensando en la lógica de aquellas palabras, los demás lo observaban expectantes pensando que si entendía ese punto seria mas fácil explicarle al rubio, claro si entendiera.

- ¿Acaso no están gordas de comer tanto? - Otras carcajadas del azabache, mas resignación por parte de la Haruno pero la Hyuuga ¿Le miraba extraño?, ¿Que le sucedía? - ¿Hi-Hinata-chan?

¿Este es el tipo con quien me casare? - ¿Si Naruto-kun? - Observó como el rubio respiraba mas tranquilo ante su cambio ¿Le pongo nervioso?, ¿Acaso le doy miedo?

- Hmp. - Un bufido llamo su atención, se giro hacia el dueño proveniente de aquel sonido admirando a un azabache con el entrecejo fruncido y sus brazos cruzados en su pecho.

- ¿Que sucede? - Preguntó burlona.

- Tu futuro marido es un niño con mentalidad de 12 años, ¿Aun piensas que es mejor que yo? - Una sonrisa socarrona apareció en el rostro de la Hyuuga.

- ¿Celos Uchiha? - La pareja del universo alterno admiraba la escena en silencio, no todos los días se veía a una Hyuuga Hinata de carácter fuerte y burlona, burlándose del propio Uchiha Sasuke el cual se veía notablemente celoso. Suspiraron repitiéndose la misma pregunta una vez mas ¿Que clase de universo era aquel?, sin duda les costaba acostumbrarse a ese par.

- Como sea Hyuuga, Sakura-san ¿No deseas mis servicios? soy un experto... ambos nos divertiremos. - La pelirosa sonrió llamando la atención de los presentes.

- Sasuke-kun. - Se acercó hasta el azabache peligrosamente ganando bufidos de la Hyuuga y susurros del Uzumaki. - Preferiría quedarme soltera a estar contigo. - Besó su mejilla, acto seguido se separo de este notándole un poco sonrojado. - Bueno, nosotros nos vamos... despídete Naruto. - Apenas y pudo pronunciar palabra alguna al haber sido secuestrado por la Haruno en un intento de escapar de aquel incomodo lugar.

- Genial se fueron. - Bufó molesta, de tan solo recordar que la Haruno beso al rubio y luego la inocencia de ese rubio .

- No veo el problema. - La tomó de manera un tanto brusca acercándola hasta su cuerpo, aspiro su aroma quedando hipnotizado ante aquella mujer. - Podremos divertirnos tu y yo. - La Hyuuga sonrió cómplice, por un momento creyó que la tendría para el pero todas sus esperanzas murieron al sentir como sus músculos se paralizaban, en especial uno que le empezaba a doler. -Jo-Joder... ¿Q-Que has hecho? - Sintió su cuerpo inmovilizado, busco la mirada perla encontrándose con el Byakugan herencia de la familia Hyuuga.

- Púdrete Uchiha, no me tendrás nunca. - Le besó la comisura de los labios alejándose de aquel lugar, el cielo realmente oscuro, su cabeza llena de preguntas pero tan solo una divagaba en sus pensamientos -Joder- Susurró molesta.

Lo menos que quería era preguntarle cosas a el pervertido de su primo, el en verdad era una molestia cuando se lo proponía - Neji. - Negó al haber utilizado un tono impropio - Neji-nissan. - Sonrió, en verdad podría llegar a ser actriz si se lo proponía. - Neji-nissan, ¿Que es el sexo? o mas bien… ¿Cómo se hace el sexo? - Y ahí estaba su pregunta, por que ya no era el sexo como tal si no todo lo que abarcaba la sexo. - Naruto serás mío... de eso me encargo yo. - Sonrió de manera orgullosa, con su presencia altiva y su escultural cuerpo desfilando por aquel bosque. - Y luego me encargo de ti... Uchiha.

* * *

_**Continuación de ¿Que es el sexo?**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD**_


End file.
